


Let Go

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Cass in the aftermath of Titans East.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

It was about exorcising demons. They both had done things they regretted, had trained intensively, and had the stigma of evil parents.

That Rose's parent had hurt them both was secondary to some points, but primary to others. When they met to spar, both remembered him pitting them at each other. Both tried to put it aside. Often they failed, and the sparrings turned to within a razor's breadth of deadly.

Then one would falter, and the other would kneel with her, heads coming together, hands entwining. Letting go the hate and anger and fear was far easier in close company of minds and hearts.


End file.
